This invention relates to chairs specifically adapted for indoor and outdoor leisure use, and especially to hammock chairs and hanging chairs. Prior art hangjng chairs and hammock chairs have been constructed of solid fabric such as cotton canvas, or a netting material, such as fisherman's net.
Prior art hanging chairs constructed of solid fabric such as canvas can be uncomfortable to occupy for long lengths of time, especially in warm or humid weather. Solid fabrics do not allow air circulation from the occupant's skin. Thus, solid canvas hanging chairs can cause undesirable sweating during periods of long occupation. Additionally, solid canvas chairs can collect dirt, leaves, and moisture, leading to molding, mildew, and fabric rot.
Prior art hanging chairs constructed of fisherman's net do not share the disadvantages of solid material hanging chairs because they allow air, moisture, and some debris to fall through the chair. However, occupying a fisherman net hanging chair for any length of time can also be uncomfortable due to pressure points on the occupant's exposed skin created by the uneven distribution of weight along the strands of the net.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a hanging chair which allows air circulation around the occupant, allows moisture and debris to fall through, has acceptable weight distribution characteristics to prevent pressure points from forming on the occupant's skin, and which utilizes durable, low cost materials suitable for indoor and outdoor use.